


Be my Valentine

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: “Claire’s got a secret admirer.”“Did you really have to announce that to everyone?” Claire grumbled.“Yes,” Morgan stated, “someone left her a rose in her locker.”
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a good Valentine’s Day, wether you’re alone or have a special someone! If anyone is looking for a valentine though, I would be happy to be anyone’s valentine 😂
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.

“Hey,” Morgan greeted Claire as they both entered the hospital.

“Hi,” Claire replied.

“You got a valentines date for tonight?” The blonde asked.

“No, Valentine’s Day is a pointless day,” the smaller resident grumbled.

“Do you really think that or is that just because you don’t have a date?” Claire rolled her eyes as the two women walked into the changing room. Morgan opened her locker and started to change. Claire put her bag down and fiddled with the lock on her locker before pulling it open, she was surprised when a single rose fell out. She bent down and picked it up, looking for a clue as to who had left it there, “looks like someone may have a valentines date,” Morgan walked over, “does it say who left it?”

“No it doesn’t,” Claire shut her locker and started to change.

“Are you going to try to find out?” Morgan asked.

“Nope,” Claire replied, picking up her things and heading to the residents lounge.

“C’mon Claire, someone clearly likes you, you should find out who it is,” Morgan followed her.

“If I say I’ll try to work it out will you leave me alone?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” the two women walk into the lounge where they find Shaun, Alex and Melendez sitting at the table.

“Morning,” Morgan greeted as they sat down, “Claire’s got a secret admirer.”

“Did you really have to announce that to everyone?” Claire grumbled.

“Yes,” Morgan stated, “someone left her a rose in her locker.”

“Are you going to find out who left it?” Shaun asked.

“I don’t know, maybe,” Claire answered.

“You already told me you would,” Morgan spoke up.

“Yeah if you left me alone,” Claire shot back.

“Aw, you’re embarrassing her Morgan,” Alex said.

“I’m not embarrassed, now don’t you guys have some work to do?” Claire said defensively. Neil was sat at the end of the table smiling at the residents teasing Claire but soon stopped it when he could see her getting frustrated.

“Yes they do,” he said, “everyone go do your rounds, we’ll be helping out in the ER afterwards,” the residents got up and left the room.

“So Mrs Norton, you seem to be healing nicely, no sign of infection, if it stays that way you should be able to go home tomorrow,” Claire said to her and Shaun’s patient.

“That’s great to hear,” the elderly lady said, Claire and Shaun turned to leave but the woman stopped them, “Oh Dr Browne, I was told to give this to you,” she said, Claire faces her and saw her holding a rose.

“Thank you,” Claire smiled, tanking the rose from her, “who asked you to give this to me?” 

“I’m not allowed to say,” the woman grinned. Claire smiled at her again.

“Well I should get going,” she left the room and Shaun followed her.

“You got another rose Claire,” Shaun stated.

“Yes Shaun, I saw,” she replied.

“Someone must really like you,” he continued.

“Clearly,” she said back.

“Who do you think it could be?” 

“I don’t know, now can we stop talking about this, Melendez needs us in the ER,” she said.

“Claire got another rose,” Shaun said as they met up with Morgan, Alex and Neil. Claire rolled her eyes.

“Someone is trying to impress you aren’t they?” Morgan teased.

“Don’t we have patients to help,” Claire stated, they all looked disappointed that she stopped their conversation and headed to their patients. Claire and Alex were with Neil whereas Morgan and Shaun were with Marcus.

“Looks like he needs an abdominal CT, you two take him there and let me know the results,” Neil said and Alex and Claire took their patient to get scanned.

“Figured out who your secret admirer is yet?” Alex asked.

“Can people stop worrying about my love life,” Claire said, Alex shrugged and looked at the monitor while they waited for the results of the scan, “why? Do you know who it is?” Claire asked him.

“I have my suspicions but I don’t know for sure,” he answered.

“Who do you think it is?” She questioned him.

“I’m not going to tell you that, it takes away the fun,” he replied, Claire huffed and looked at the screen as the scan showed up.

“Looks like he’s going to need surgery,” she said.

They found Neil and updated him on their patients status.

“Alright, I’ll book an OR for after lunch, you guys head back to the residents lounge, Dr Andrew’s case is looking like a medical mystery so I told him that we’ll help them out,” the residents nodded and headed back to the lounge.

As they walked through the door they noticed another rose sitting on the table with a little piece of paper that just said ‘Claire’ on it. She sighed as she picked it up.

“I wish someone would be this romantic to me,” Morgan said from the couches.

“I just wish whoever it was would come clean already,” Claire muttered before grabbing the case file for Andrews patient.

Claire, Alex and Neil help the others until the time for their surgery came around. They scrubbed in and got to work on the patient. After an hour a nurse came into the OR.

“Dr Browne I’ve got an urgent message for you,” she said. 

“What is it?” Claire asked, raising her eyebrow.

“It says, if you want to know who your secret admirer is then agree to dinner tonight, the details for the reservation will be revealed to you soon,” she read. A few of the nurses awed at this and Alex and Neil looked up at her. She blushed slightly.

“So are you going to accept the offer?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know,” Claire replied.

“What could you lose by going?” Neil encouraged her.

“I don’t know who it is, it might be someone I don’t like,” she answered.

“But it might be someone you like,” Alex replied.

“Probably not, that’d be asking too much,” she grumbled.

“Well you won’t find out unless you go,” Neil said.

“That’s true,” she considered, “I might go, I’ll see how I’m feeling later.”

As the residents had all been helping with Andrews case, they all missed lunch so they decided to have a late lunch, as they picked what they wanted to eat, one of the dinner ladies put a card and a rose on Claire’s tray. Claire sighed as she put her tray down on the table and started to eat her lunch.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Alex asked.

“Not yet,” she replied, Morgan quickly grabbed the envelope off of her tray, “hey!” Claire tried to swipe the card back but Morgan held it out of her reach. Claire gave up and let Morgan open it.

“Looks like it’s dinner reservations,” she teased as she handed the card to Claire, “seems like you have a date tonight.”

“I don’t even know if I’m going to go,” she muttered.

“Why not?” Shaun asked, “you might be pleased with who it is.”

“I also might be disappointed,” Claire replied.

“Then you go on the date, if you don’t like the guy then you can tell him you’re not interested and you both go on to live your lives, if you do like the guy then you have a good night and possibly meet your soulmate,” Morgan told her.

“Fine!” Claire snapped, “I’ll go, just leave it now,” the residents all smiled at each other before going back to their food.

At the end of her shift, Claire packed away her belongings, she was the only one left in the room, all the other residents had left a few minutes earlier. She jumped when she heard a voice.

“Leaving so soon?” Neil asked from the doorway to his office.

“Yeah, apparently I have a date to get ready for,” Claire replied.

“Well, I hope it goes well for you,” Neil said.

“Me too,” Claire mumbled.

“I’m now leaving so I’ll walk with you,” Neil said, they both walked out of the hospital and into the car park, “have a good night,” Neil told her.

“You too,” Claire replied, heading towards her car.

Claire showed up at the restaurant that was written in the card she was given at the designated time, she walked into the restaurant and gave her name to the waitress who took her over to a table, she was surprised when she saw who was sitting there.

“Neil?” She questioned.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Claire,” he said as she sat down.

“So you were the one leaving the roses around the hospital?” She asked. He smiled and shrugged, “I’d been so worried all day that it was someone I really didn’t like.”

“So were you right or are you pleasantly surprised?” He questioned. She grinned.

“I suppose there’s worse people I could have been asked out by, did you really have to do all that romantic stuff though?” Neil chuckled when she asked this.

“I couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease you,” he replied, “plus, from what I saw today, you secretly enjoyed it.”

“It was sweet and thoughtful,” she said, “but Jesus Christ never do that again, I was fully prepared to kill Morgan, Alex and Shaun,” Neil laughed and Claire thought he looked even more handsome than he normally does, she was glad that he was the one who asked her out for valentines, she’d secretly had a crush on him for a while now and was glad that the feeling was mutual.

“Ok, I won’t do it again, next time I ask you out on a date I’ll just ask you in person,” he said, “that’s if you’d want a second date after tonight.”

“I wouldn’t say no if you asked,” she replied, causing him to grin. They ordered some food and spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and Claire couldn’t help but think that maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad.


End file.
